


Let's Go

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: The Sign of Three One-Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: #truestory, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Johnny boy is mentioned, That is all, and so is Hudders, and you looking no more stunning than you already are, sherlock is taking forever, the flat is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding is literally about to start and where are you? You're stuck in 221B waiting for Sherlock to get dressed. I mean, seriously, how long does this man take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's best not to ask where my mind is right now. The one shots that I've been working on have come to a halt because I watched the Amazing Spiderman 2 and now I can't help but write about Harry Osborn! He should never have appeared in the elevator looking sexy and damaged at the same time ^o^
> 
> Hehe, I hope that you enjoy this peeps and let me know what you think :)
> 
> [I do not own Sherlock or you!]  
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance.

“Sherlock!” You called from the living room of 221B, “John’s getting impatient. He’s texted me three times. Will you hurry up?” 

Sherlock was still in his room getting dressed. Honestly, it was almost as if he was trying to put a wedding gown with the time he’s been in there. Of course, you had no idea of the exact time since you had dressed back at your apartment but Mrs Hudson was insistent that almost two hours had passed. 

You grew tired of pacing and glancing at the Sherlock’s room door so you decided to spend your time cleaning the obnoxious mess on the desk. How one man could create such chaos was beyond you! The frustration didn’t come from the dust; in fact, the entire living room was spotless from any airborne particles (Mrs. Hudson must have taken advantage of Sherlock’s absence earlier).

No. You were irritated because, no matter how many times you told Sherlock to put away old files and folders, he never did and this only accumulated. I mean, honestly, how is anyone supposed to find a damn thing under all that paper? And the fact that you and John didn’t live with Sherlock anymore was no excuse. 

You ranted at Sherlock’s behaviour in your head while you attempted to sort out the clutter. You had lifted a brown folder and found the skull that usually rested on the mantelpiece. You looked at the mantelpiece and then back at the skull. Sherlock would never remove the object from its place. 

There was once a time when Sherlock would take the skull to cases with him but that all changed when John moved in … but now that John’s getting married – 

No, that’s absurd. Sherlock hasn’t reduced to same level of loneliness as before…has he? You argued for a few minutes in your head until you laid your eyes on the violin. Aha! No matter how lonely Sherlock felt he always played the violin but the instrument sat untouched from your last visit.

This meant that Sherlock was not talking to his skull again. You sighed in relief and picked up the skull, this might have been the work of Mrs Hudson. The landlady must have been so immersed in her cleaning that she forgot to put the skull back. You walked to the mantelpiece and put the white cranium in the right place. The last thing you needed was for Sherlock to throw a tantrum before the wedding. 

Creak! The familiar sound of Sherlock’s door was heard along with the detective’s footsteps down the hallway, 

“This is precisely why I told John to avoid wearing a tie!” Sherlock grumbled. You grinned while you looked through Sherlock’s mail,

“Don’t tell me bow-ties are cooler?” You teased and turned around only to see Sherlock, brows furrowed, trying to fix the cream-coloured satin tie to his shirt while walking. 

“At least they’re far easier to – oh god!” Sherlock shouted and tugged the tie off angrily. He could act like such a child sometimes. You had ditched the mail just to watch Sherlock’s fury, all you were missing was popcorn.

“You are a sociopath who can stop a terrorist attack from suspicious train activity but you can’t manage a simple tie?” You wondered with a smirk. Sherlock shot daggers at the fabric in his hands,

“Just because you know how to handle this mediocre…” he began but stopped short when he looked up at you. You donned a violet dress made of chiffon, silver high-heels, a pearl necklace.

“What?” You asked with a raised eyebrow. Sherlock cleared his throat and shook his head,

“Nothing.” he said. You squinted at his strange behaviour,

“I hope it’s nothing because you picked this dress out for me.” You told him. The bridesmaids were going to wear lilac and Sherlock chose to get you a violet coloured dress. Of course they were both purple coloured dresses but if you were to take a photo with the bridesmaids– which you will – you will stand out. 

Now you thought of it, had that been Sherlock’s plan? Did he intend for the notable colour difference so people would notice you at the wedding? 

There was no way to know for sure so you let it go for now. You stepped over to him and took the tie out of his hands. Instantly, you started to tie it around his shirt and could feel Sherlock’s eyes on you,

“Stop that.” You instructed.

“Stop what?” Sherlock asked. Your eyes were fixed on the tie as you smiled,

“Watching me. It’s throwing me off.” you replied. Sherlock turned away and you had finished only moments later. Taking a step back, you examined Sherlock’s complete attire,

“Hm…” you nodded, “You look good.” Sherlock gave a curt nod and observed you in return,

“So do you.” He said. 

“I what?” You wondered. Sherlock looked like there was something he wanted to say but didn’t know how to quite place it,

“You look…” he started and squinted as he thought carefully, “…nice.” You grinned at the compliment and watched Sherlock pick up his top hat,

“Shall we?” he asked, eager to change the topic. You nodded and picked up your purse,

“Let’s go.” you answered and took Sherlock’s arm.


End file.
